True Brotherly Love
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Our love doesn't have to be yaoi- or incest- or even twincest. It doesn't need sex- or making out- or lustful words. It just needs us. HikaxKao


Hikaru POV

Kaoru's not supposed to be this strong. Kaoru is the 'uke' isn't he? Kaoru is my younger twin, I should be protecting him, right? So why am I lying on the floor, bleeding, and about to pass out, while my younger brother seems to be kicking the ass of whoever did this to me?

Kaoru POV

"Hikaru! Holy shit!" I ran to my older brother, who was lying on the ground, bruised and bloody, and surrounded by a bunch of laughing college students.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at them, holding Hikaru's head in my lap.

"He was in our way." one of the boys simply stated, "And you look the same as him!"

"Before we roughed him up a bit!" snickered another, while lighting a cigarette.

"You bastards," I felt uncontrollable rage at these people who did this to my brother.

"What was that punk?" one of them dared to kick my brothers body again. Dared.

Hikaru's face was bruised and bloody, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. His chest heaved up and down, as if with great effort. It pissed me off, It pissed me off so much.

I gently set my older twin back on the ground, slowly got up, and stared at them with murderous intent.

"You heard me. I said ' You bastards' "

I could feel them getting a little intimidated, but a little pissed off.

"What was that you cheeky runt? We'll make you wish you were de-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, I slammed a fist into his face, shocking most of his buddies. I know what he was going to say though, and oh-hoho, I definitely can guarantee that by tomorrow morning, they'll either wish they were dead, or they will be.

Hikaru POV

When I woke up I was confused, and when I tried to sit up, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Was it my ribs? Hell my whole body freaking hurt! Wait, why did my body hurt? Suddenly it all came back to me in a wave of memories. Walking alone, those college freaks, kicking, punching, pain, the ground, my blood, Kaoru, darkness. Now I'm in the hospital, apparently…

Wait.. Where's Kaoru?!

"Kaoru?!" I nearly screamed, my voice hoarse, "Kaoru!" I tried again.

"Shh… Shh.. I'm right here Hikaru." Kaoru's voice comforted me, and lulled me back to sleep.

--

When I woke up again, two blurry faces looked down at me. I almost panicked but the faces soon came into focus and I saw that it was just Hunny and Mori.

"Are you alright Hika-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly, although there seemed something behind his words.

"Yeah.." I answered back, surprised that my voice was back already.

Mori looked at me with sympathetic solemnity, and nodded his head. He then glanced to Hunny and said, "Mitskuni ask."

Hunny looked at Mori with doubtful eyes, as another voice reached my ears.

"What exactly happened Hikaru?" asked a calm voice I knew all too well.

"Well.. I got beat up for one, Kyouya-senpai." I didn't mean to use sarcasm against him, I guess it was just a reflex.

"Cut it out Hikaru, this is serious." he icily shot back at me.

"Okay fine, I was going for a walk, and I came across these four guys, college I think."

Since I couldn't sit up yet, I only heard Kyouya's pen write something on the paper.

"And they started beating me up. Kicked me, punched me, you name it."

"Oh Hika-chan!" gasped Hunny, although you could almost hear 'Dark Hunny' through his cute façade.

"And the Kaoru came.. And wait.. Where's Kaoru?" I started thrashing in my hospital bed.

Hunny, and Mori quickly held my arms down, Hunny smiled hollowly at me and said, "He's in the waiting room."

"Why isn't he in here?" I demanded to know, "Is he alright? Did those bastards lay a hand on him?" I clenched my teeth.

"Kaoru's fine, Hikaru." A voice that sounded like Hunny, but seemed chillingly unlike it.

"Actually, he's better than fine," stated Kyouya, "He almost killed four people using only his bare hands, but doesn't even have a scratch on him."

"What!? That can't be true!" Kaoru, Kaoru couldn't do anything like that! He's always been sweet sensitive Kaoru!

"But it is Hikaru.. Kaoru was punching the last guy when we found you two. Crying and screaming for us to let him kill them."

I didn't answer. I just lied in my bed in my flurry of thoughts. Is Kaoru even capable of things like that? Would he have really killed them if he could?

I didn't heart Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya leave the room. But I happened to hear a certain twin of mine walk in.

"So how you feeling?" Kaoru must've known the Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori told me about what he was like, so he was keeping his distance.

"Better," I answered, and then paused for a moment.

"Did you really almost kill them?" I asked tentatively.

No answer.

"Kaoru?"

"..Yeah.." he whispered, "I was just so mad at what they did to you.."

Kaoru did all of that, for me? He was still Kaoru in that way I guess. I chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaoru was probably blushing, I know him well enough to know what facial expressions he might be making.

"No reason, It's just, I'm glad you aren't hurt."

At that moment, it really did feel like some invisible barrier between us had broken, and Kaoru walked over to my bed and leaned in to hug me.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, and I felt his tears run down his face and my collarbone.

I pulled my arms around him and gently rubbed his back, "Goshes Kaoru, You're still such a crybaby!"

"Hi-ka-ru!" Kaoru whined, face still in my neck.

"Haha just kidding," I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Hikaru?" I heard his say a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that's our brotherly love.


End file.
